Risska, Not Risk, Not Risky
by TheDoctorRowanaRisska
Summary: What if Nick had had a childhood friend who helped him through his hard time. She was a Squire until she was killed and turned into a Dark-Huntress. Will Risska be able to break the barrier around Nick's heart or will her's be broken.
1. Chapter 1

I closed the door to my bookstore, FangWorm Books, and locked the door. I put the keys into my purse and turned around and jumped. I relaxed when I saw that it was just my best friend, Nick Gautier. He laughed, "What's the matter Risky? Scared?" he said smiling, his double bow and arrow mark on his cheek widened as he smiled. It meant he was a Dark-Hunter, a servant of Artemis who hunted down vampire type things that killed people for their souls called Damions.

"Surprised, Beau, not scared and what have I told you about calling me Risky?" I said staring him down.

He laughed at me being two feet shorter than him and so I had to look up at him. He acted all prissy in a "me" impersonation, "My name is Risska. Not Risk. Not Risky. Risska. And I owe Nick 30 bucks," he said laughing at me. When he saw me not laughing he wined, "Aww come on Risk. Lighten up. At least I showed up on time to walk you home."

I sighed. That was true. He had been late a lot this week due to his Dark-Hunter duties and his Malachai training. We had been best friends since we could remember and he had walked me home ever since his mother Cherise had been murdered by Damions when he had been late to walk her home from work. He had killed himself over it and it was how he became a Dark-Hunter. He had had a dark period and didn't care about anyone but me and he was still like that sometimes but we were working on that.

He held out his arm and I took it as we walk down the Quarter of New Orleans. "So how have Squire duties been for you?" he asked me. Squires worked for the Dark-Hunters and bought stuff for them and made sure they were not disturbed during the day when they slept.

I shrugged. "Since Alai died, I haven't had any Dark-Hunter to be a Squire to. All of the girls have one and their aren't any gay Dark-Hunters." Squires were assigned based on the what sexual preference the Dark-Hunter had and they got the opposite of that since one of the Dark-Hunter rules was to never touch your Squire. My Dark-Hunter had been killed by a Damion a couple of weeks ago while on patrol.

"You could be my Squire. I feel frisky for Risky," he said laughing.

"Well, frisky better stay where it is because I have no desire to see it. Besides, last I checked, you're straight. Unless there something or more like someone I don't know about…," I said raising my eyebrows laughing.

He laughed, "Nope. Chicks are my thing. It's good to see you laugh Risk…I know how hard Alai's death was for you," he said switching back to serious Nick.

"Acheron invited me to his and Tory's house for dinner a couple nights a week, so I'm getting over it little by little…here's my house."

He walked me up to my house and watched as I pulled out my keys and unlocked my door. "Now don't forget to.."

"Lock my door and check my windows. If I hear anything, call you. I know Nick. I hear the same thing every night when you drop me off. I'll be fine," I said, hearing the weariness in my voice.

"I don't want to lose you, like I lost Mom," he said.

"I know how hard Cherise's death was for you and how much you hated Acheron, but now you are doing better." I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

He hugged me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Oh how wrong I turned out to be…


	2. Chapter 2

Acheron's POV

_I felt my powers being used to create another Dark-Hunter. Damn it Artie, can't you listen to me for once. I looked at Tory. "I have to go to Olympus. Artemis created another Dark-Hunter."_

_I saw the worry on Tory's face flash then disappear quickly with a brave face. "Hurry back." I pulled up my sleeve and touched Simi lightly. She moved slightly then stayed still. I sighed. Simi hated to be woken up. "Simi, come on. You have to stay with Tori."_

_Simi manifested in the form of an eighteen or nineteen year old girl but she was much older than that even though she had a mind of about a 10 or 11 year old. She had on Bad Kitty pajama pants that said 'I leave Teeth Marks'. Her tank top matched it with her black hair falling to about her waist._

"_Akri, the Simi just wanted to sleep. Can't you go whenever you are going and take the Simi with you. Where are you going anyway akri?"_

"_I have to go see Artemis Sim. She made another Dark-Hunter."_

_Simi's eyes lit up. "Does this mean the Simi get's to the bitch-goddess. The Simi just bought a new type of barbeque sauce…,"Simi said licking her lips._

"_No Sim, you can not eat Artemis."_

"_Aww. Akri never lets the Simi have any fun," Simi said pouting and sitting down into a chair. I laughed and kissed Tory on the lips and Simi on the head, careful to avoid Simi's horns. _

_I manifested myself into Artemis's temple. Her handmaidens were there. "Where is Artemis?" I asked._

"_Over here," I heard. I turned and Artemis was standing in the doorway. She motioned for her handmaidens to leave. They bowed their heads to Artemis first then me and left. _

"_Why another one Artie? Didn't I tell you not to make another?"_

"_You'll agree with me when you see who it is," she said._

"_Where is he?" I asked irritated. This meant I would have to train another one when I didn't have the time. _

"_I had to put her asleep." She motion for me to follow her to her private chambers. I hesitated. I had had some bad memories here. I then followed her._

"_Why did you have to.." I stopped when we arrived and saw who it was. There, laying on the bed was a girl with long black hair with blunt bangs. She was a tiny little thing only 5'5.…she was a book worm and enjoyed many a fine video game and horror flick. I knew all this because it was a person I had known since she was born, Risska Blaze._

_How could this happen? Nick was good about walking Risska home since his mother's own death and Risska had more weapons in her house than Bubba and Mark, the local crazies who owned a computer and gun shop and taught zombie killing lessons on the side. Nick was not going to take this well._

"_I hate to admit you were right on this on Artie, but you were right. Why did you have to put her asleep?"_

"_She knows the rules of the Dark-Hunter well. She wanted her act of vengeance and I wouldn't allow her to kill that person because she would come to regret it."_

"_This is very out of character for you Artie. Why did you do this?"_

_She smiled. "Risska was a beloved person all around Acheron. This one was personal."_

_I looked at Artie and deemed she was telling the truth…for now. "So who killed her?"_

_She waved her hand and Risska stirred. "Ask her and trust me, you will be surprised."_

_Risska sat up and realized that I was there and ran to me. I enveloped her in my arms while she cried. I looked down and saw Artie's double bow and arrow mark on the right of Risska's neck. She didn't deserve this. I tilted Risska's head up to look at me. "Risska, who did this to you?" _

_She sobbed some before she whispered who her attacker was. I felt fury build up in me. "It's ok, Risk. I'm going to send you to Tory. I want you to stay there until I come to get you. Understand?" She nodded and I used my powers to send a warning to Tory before I sent Risska. I stood to my full height and used my powers to locate Risska's killer. He was outside of her bookstore, FangWorm Books._

_I manifested myself outside of the store and picked her killer up by his throat and slammed him into the door. Risska knew better than to get a normal glass window and she went with the bullet proof one, so the window didn't break as I slammed him into the window. When he recognized who I was, fury replaced shock._

"_Why the hell did you do it Nick?"_

_He struggled to breath. "Why did I do what? I'm just waiting for Risska to walk her home." I set him down on the ground. "So you haven't heard?" I asked, already knowing the answer. _

"_Know what?" he asked._

_I took a breath before I answered. He was not going to take this well. "Risska was murder and she said you did it."_

"_Risska was murder?" he asked, trying not to cry although I saw his eyes water. I nodded. "Artemis brought her back though. I just talked to her and she said you did it."_

_He shook his head. "I had my Malachai lessons and Dark-Hunter duties. I barley got here in time."_

"_She said it was Beau and we all know that's what she calls you," I told him. _

"_Can I talk to her? I swear I didn't do it." I nodded. "She's at my house with Tory. She's pissed, so prepare for a storm," I told him. He nodded and I manifested us to the house I shared with Simi and Tory. Tory, Risska, and Simi were sitting at the table drinking coco for Risska and coffee for Tory. Risska was talking to Tory, but she looked up when we walked in. I saw the fury build up as she got up and walked over to Nick. She looked at him and punched him in the nose. I heard Nick's nose break as he recoiled from her hit. I grabbed Risska from behind and held her back from doing more damage to Nick._

"_You asshole! How dare you! We had been friends for how long and you killed me! I stood by you after you offed yourself! How could you do that!" Risska screamed at him. _

_Tory had an ice pack on Nick's nose. "I didn't kill you Risky. I was at Malachai lessons."_

_She was still fighting against me. "Bullcrap. A person who looked like you down to the Dark-Hunter mark stabbed me, then slit my throat. When I woke up, I was at Artemis's temple!"_

_He straightened the broken bones in his nose. "I was with Menyara training. If you don't believe me, then listen to her." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed what I assumed was Menyara's number. "Menyara, can you come to Acheron's house?" He closed his phone and I felt someone trying to manifest into our house and I took down the barriers know in was Menyara. She manifested and I felt Risska stop fighting against me. _

"_Meenie," she whispered. I let Risska go and she went over to Menyara. Menyara hugged Risska and stroked her hair. "Is it true?" she asked Menyara. Menyara nodded._

"_Nick was training with me Risska." Risska wiped the tear from her eyes and walked over to Nick. They looked at each other for a moment and she hugged Nick. "I'm sorry I broke your nose," she said muffled against his chest. "I'm sorry I not killed you," he said. She giggled at that. _

_Menyara said she couldn't stay long so she said goodbye to Nick and Risska and disappeared. After she left, we all sat down to drink some coffee and coco. Simi went back asleep on my arm. We all sat there in silence until Nick said, "Well, now what do we do?" Risska scoffed. "I'm going to track down the son of a gun who offed me and kill him." I laughed. "You need to be trained first before you do any killing."_

"_I'll do it," Nick said quickly. "Are you sure? You have a lot on your plate as it is." He nodded. "As do you. We'll be fine. Right Risky?" She sighed and rolled her eyes at him and I knew the argument that was coming. "It's Risska and he's right Acheron. You do have a lot on your plate. Beau can train me." I nodded. I looked at my watch. It read 5:00 AM. "Nick, you better get Risska home before the sun comes up. _

_They got up and Risska gave me and Tory each a hug. "Thanks for everything." She looked at Nick and just like that, they were gone. It was no secret on how much Nick loved Risska and she him, but that love could endanger them both._


	3. Chapter 3

_Risska's POV_

Nick manifested us on the doorstep of a beautiful mansion. "What are we doing here Nick?" He knock on the door. "Your apartment isn't sun proofed yet so while your sleeping, I'm going to go and get things ready for you." When the door opened, a beautiful woman was standing there and I recognized her at once. "Hello, Amanda. How's Marissa?" I asked. Amanda, along with her twin sister Tabitha, was a sorceress in her human life, but Acheron turned her and her husband immortal after they were attacked and killed by Damions.

She laughed and gave me a hug. She froze in my arms. She pulled back and touched my neck. "What is this?" I sighed. "Is Kyrian home," I said rubbing my Dark-Huntress mark. Artemis had put it on the side of my neck since my hair was long enough to cover it, but if I leaned the wrong way, then it was in plain sight. Amanda looked behind us and dragged us in. "You guys better be glad that although Kyrian isn't a Dark-Hunter any more, he was stubborn enough to keep the tinted windows. I'll be right back." She went upstairs and left Nick and I downstairs.

I turned to him. "So what are we going to do?" "Well, your going to hopefully stay here until tonight. Now we can do one of two things: I can move in with you…or you can move in with me. I would prefer if you move in with me since whoever killed you already knows where you live."

"Yeah, but they killed me. Wouldn't they think I'm already dead?" I asked confused.

He shook his head. "Whoever killed you knew that you were tied to the Dark-Hunters and they probably counted on Artemis turning you."

"So what mess have you gotten yourself into now Risk?" I heard a masculine voice say. I sighed and turned toward the stairs. "It's Risska, Kyrian." He laughed. "And I remember that when you were little we were able to get away with calling Risky. Of course, some of the dangerous stunts you did also helped the nickname stick," He said grinning. He had his infant daughter, Marissa. in his arms. She was cooing and reaching out for me. I held out my arms and Kyrian passed her off to me.

She laughed then went silent as she zoned in on my neck and touched my mark. I sighed. If only Artemis had put the mark on my shoulder or the back of my neck. I made a funny face at her which sent her into a fit of laughter. We followed Amanda and Kyrian into the living room. They sat next to each other and I sat next to Nick. "So, what happened Risk?" I explained what occurred from the night at the bookstore to the present. They sat in a stunned silence.

"We were wondering if Risky can stay with you for today until we decide on living accommodations since I can go out in the sun. And since you're not a Dark-Hunter anymore…"

Kyrian nodded. "We have a guest bedroom and the windows are still tinted from my Dark-Hunter days. Amanda and I will make sure she is safe."

Nick nodded. "I had better get going, it's about to be morning." I nodded. Nick said his goodbyes to Kyrian and Amanda and walked toward the hall. I handed Marissa to Amanda and followed Nick. He turned around when he heard me.

"You need to head off to bed. You're going to have a long night ahead of you," he said smiling. It was in that smile that I saw his weariness and worry show through. "I know. I know, but I was wondering, since you have a key, if you could go to my apartment and pack up my stuff for me…" He smiled. "Does this mean you want to move in with me?" I nodded. "And stay out of my underwear drawer Beau," I said jokingly.

He laughed. "Why? Is there some secret scrapbook showing your undying love for me?" he said raising his eyebrows chuckling. I laughed, "No it's where I keep the dead bodies. Use some common sense Beau. I swear, old age is turning you stupid," I said laughing. He laughed with me. Our sense of humor and ability not to take each other seriously made us great friends and it was what had drawn me to him in the first place…although if you ask Nick for the version of how we met, he would say that I was drawn to his handsomely good looks.

I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful Beau." He nodded. "Aren't I always," he said grinning. He waited until I was around the corner, and away from the sun's reach, before he opened the door and stepped out in the sun, a world I would never again see.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nick's POV_

I jiggled the key and gently, but firmly kicked the door like Risky had taught me to do to be able to open her door. No matter how much teasing or offering to buy Risky a new door, she always defended her beaten up door saying it was special. Haha. Special.

I picked up the boxes that I was going to pack Risky's stuff in and carried them inside. I closed the door behind me and placed the boxes in the hall. I went to the kitchen and pulled out a Pepsi from the fridge that Risska kept for me. I popped the top and took a deep drink. I finished it off and threw the can in the trash. I went into the hall and grabbed the boxes and decided to start in the living room.

Risska had a stereo in her living room and a stack of CDS for when she was cleaning house and felt like rocking out. I decided that I needed some of Risska's crazy music to listen to so I sorted the stack and found a mixed CD of bands that I had heard Risska rave about and hadn't given it a try. If I remembered correctly, the genre was Wrock which stood for Wizard rock; people got together and wrote songs about this series called Harry Potter.

I shrugged and put the disk into the stereo and press play. The first song came on with a mellow beat to it. A male with a strong voice came on and started singing.

_I can't stand to see you do this,And I can't believe you gave him your see, it's hard for me to show my girl, you don't know what you're , it's been a long gameOf cat and I know I haveShut you out._

Hmm. It's not bad. I flipped the CD case over where Risska had made a track list on the back. This one was called Hermione's Song (You and Me) by Oliver Boyd and the Rememberalls.

I shrugged and started packing some of Risky's knickknacks in the boxes. When I got to the pictures I paused and looked at them. They were mostly of me and Risska at various places. The first was from when we 15 and we went to a Halloween party. I chuckled. I remembered that was the year when we had decided to go as superheroes. I had argued we should go as Superman and Lois Lane but she had always despise Superman for some odd reason, so we compromised and the picture showed us dressed up as Batman and Batgirl .

The second was on Risska's eighteenth birhtday. It was a picture of Risska shoving cake in my face. I had gotten a cake with black frosting and white writing that has said 'Happy Birthday Risky. Hope You Don't Bite The Dust' in reference to her becoming a Squire. Instead of getting angry like most girls would, she had laughed, hugged me and then shoved the cake in my face. Only with Risska could I have had done that to.

_To see you dancing there beside himMade me feel like I had the the funny thing is, it's all my fault.I should have asked you out rather than halt.I can only sayThat I have made I think I knowYou love me anyways._

What is with this love music? I got up and switch the song. The song started out slow then picked up.

_Do you vomit, when you open the paper?Are you sick from what the Prophets gonna say?_

_Are you paralyzed, by the Ministry's lies?_

_It'd be nice to get some real news today._

Much better. I looked at the back. Gred and Forge: Save the Quibbler. They aren't half bad. I turned my attention back to Risska's pictures. The next picture was Risska and I with my mother and Luna, Risska's mother. Luna and my mother and I had become the best of friend after Risska and I had became friends. Risska's father, Zane, and Luna were both 4th generation Squires, so that meant Risska was 5th generation Squire. I, unlike her, had not had any Squires within my family, so I was the first. This was taken a couple of monthes before Luna was killed during a Damion attack. It had been a hard time for Risska because she had lost her father the same way, but she had worked through it with my help…just like she had helped me when I offed myself.

I put the first three pictures into the box. I looked at the next one. It was a picture of the Grand Opening of FangWorm Books. She had strung a small ribbon across the doorway in mock of people who had grand opening with huge ribbons. Simi, Acheron's demon daughter, was in the picture with us. Risska was cutting the ribbion while I was laughing as Simi put bunny ears above Risska's head. I put the picture in the box with the other. When I turned to look at the next picture, I froze. It was Risska and I in a prom picture. She was wearing a beautiful strapless red dress. I was in a tux that had belong to Zane that Luna had lent to me. We were in the normal prom poses, but Risska was looking up at me laughing and I was looking down at her laughing at her as well.

I ran my thumb over the picture. I had joked around that I hadn't found anyone to take to the prom and had asked her. I had expected her to joke around and say no or that someone had already asked her, but being normal Risska she had surprised me by kissing me on the cheek and had said 7 o'clock and had skipped off. I had been surprised at her reaction, but like a gentleman I had arrived on time. We had danced during one of the slow songs and like most prom and best friend stories, we had our first kiss.

I put the picture in the box. Although we had been on a date and had kissed, our relationship hadn't gone anywhere. We had shifted back to that friend zone and it had stayed that way…no matter how much I didn't want it to.

_He smiles when she's not lookingShe daydreams when he's not thereIt won't be long 'til they discoverRon and Hermione love each otherHe looks at her, she looks at himAnd they start to feel the magic withinWhile Harry is fighting he-who-must-not-be-namedThey talk of the latest Quidditch game_

I grabbed the CD case. Accio Love by Ministry of Magic. I laughed and pressed my back to the wall and slide down to the floor. What? Is this the soundtrack to my life?

I grabbed the last picture. You could tell it was the newest one thanks to my Dark-Hunter mark. We were sitting in an huge armchair that was in Risska's living room. I had my head up straight looking into the camera while Risska had her head laying on my shoulder. We were so happy even if I was Dark-Hunter. Risska was a mortal and out of danger due to not having an Dark- Hunter and I kept and eye on her not wanting to lose her like I lost my mother.

I bent my head over the picture and I started crying. My tears fell on the glass of the frame like raindrops on a window, drenching not only the glass but my soul.

I manifested everything over to my house except the boxes with the pictures. I carried the box to the door and looked back into the living room. The memories of us where here and fresh in my mind. I grabbed the door and closed the door on this chapter of Risska's life, for her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Risska's POV_

"Risky, wake up. Risky." I woke up to Nick standing over my bed looking down on me. I sat up and stretched my arms. "What time is it?" I asked him. He looked at his watch. "Ten p.m. Acheron wanted me to take you on my patrol to teach you. I brought some stuff from the house," he said handing me a backpack.

I opened it and it had my favorite shirt and jeans, a pair of underwear and socks, my toothbrush and hairbrush, my favorite converse, and my shampoo and conditioner. "I figured you would want your stuff," he said. I got up out of the bed. "About how long until we need to get going?" I asked.

"As long as you need." I looked at him. Something was different about him. He seemed tired…and sad. "Nick, are you alright?" He ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine; just a long day ya know?" he said trying to smile but his weariness still showed.

I nodded. "Well, after patrol, we can go and move my stuff to your house." He laughed. "Don't worry about it; I got the moving bug and moved and set up everything for you." I play punched him on the arm. "You are so stubborn. I would have helped you." He laughed and went out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I went to the bathroom that was in my room and turned on the shower. Nick had been acting so strange. I wonder what was wrong with him. He could use that excuse on anyone else and get away with it, but not with me. I tested the water and it was a little too cold for my taste and so I turned the hot water up. I liked my water scalding hot for my showers. I put my hand under the water again and it was perfect.

I pulled the thingie that no one bothered to give a name to that made it change from bath to shower and got into the shower. I took my shower and change into the clothes Nick had brought for me. When I went to close the backpack, I saw something shimmer at the bottom of the bag. I reached my hand in and pulled out my favorite necklace. It was a simple one but it was my favorite….because Nick had given it to me.

It was a silver chain with on of those old-fashion looking keys on it. The day I died, I was going to wear that day but decided to wear a yin and yang symbol necklace. I was still wearing it and I reached up and took it off and put on the key necklace. I finished getting ready and went downstairs. Kyrian and Nick were talking. They looked up when I walked into the room. I came up to Kyrian and gave him a hug. "Thanks for letting me staying here." He nodded "You're welcome.

Nick looked at his watch. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded. "Lets go," I said smiling. He smiled and took my hand and lead my out to the world to teach me the skills I would need if I was going to survive in my new role as a

Dark-Huntress.

(5 A.M)

"I have no clue how you are still going after a day without sleep," I said as I followed Nick into his house. He looked at his watch. "It's actually pushing two days. We'll both go to bed." He closed the door behind me. I went to the refrigerator where he kept my Cherry Coke Zeros for me. I popped one open and drake some. I offered him some. He took it and took a deep drink. He wiped his mouth and handed the can back to me.

I took it and drank what was left and threw the can away. "Who knew that this would be so hard?" He laughed. "It'll get easier. Artemis was an idiot for putting the mark on your neck in plain sight. It almost got you killed tonight," he said with ice in his voice. He motioned for me to follow him. We went to the living room and kicked off our shoes. I sat on the couch with my feet under me. I knew Nick didn't care about me putting my feet on the couch.

"I think it was more of bringing me back. I don't think she brought me back as a fighter. I kind of just decided that myself," I said defending her. After all, I wouldn't be alive if she had not brought me back. Nick sat beside me and sat sideways. "I'll talk to Ash about getting you a squire." I shook my head. "I don't want one."

"You need someone to take care of Fangworm Books, Risk. You're getting a squire whether you want one or not." I sighed. "Fine." He laughed and turned on the TV. I moved closer to him and used him as a pillow. I must have dozed off because I woke up to my necklace held up above me. I didn't move. It was just Nick looking at it. I felt vibrations go through the chain, so he was probably running his thumb over the chain. He set it back down gently thinking I was still asleep.

He shook me gently. "Risk…Risky, go to bed." I sat up. "What time is it?" I said rubbing my eyes. He looked at his watch. "Eight a.m. Go on to bed." I got up. "You need to go to bed too." He laughed. "I'm on the way." I gave him my serious look. He laughed again. "I promise. The spare room is now your bedroom."

"Night, Beau," I said over my shoulder as I climbed up the stairs. I went to where I used to know as the spare room. When I walked in, the room was decorated just like my room back at my old house. I went and climbed into my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_Nick's POV_

"Night, Beau," Risska said as she went up the stairs. I turned back to face the TV but I was not really watching it. I was thinking back to tonight, when Risska had almost been stabbed on her Dark-Huntress mark. If that would have happened, then Risska would have died, end of story. I sighed and turned off the TV. I headed up to my room and passed Risska's room on the way. I opened her door and leaned my head in. She was fast asleep. I went to my room and followed suit; my last thought before falling asleep was Risska's beautiful face.


	6. Chapter 6

( Risska's POV)

I woke up at seven the next night with a start. In my dream, there was a beautiful woman who kept trying to speak to me, but every time she would try to speak, no words would come out. I tried to speak as well, trying to tell her that I could not hear her, but like the woman, no words would come out of my mouth. The dream ended with the woman running toward me, but then a bright light burst from the center of my vision, outwards.

I got out of my bed and went to the adjoining bathroom and got ready. After I finished, I was walking downstairs when I saw that Nick's door was slightly open. I turned around and walked back to where his door was. I pushed it open and Nick was laying on his stomach with one arm under his head and pillow and the other hanging off the bed. The blanket covered the bottom half of him, but his top half was shirtless. He was snoring in shallow breathes. I went over to him started to pull the blanket over his top half when Nick grabbed my wrist and sat up quickly, his Malachi form flashing.

"Beau, Beau; it's ok. It's just me," I said quickly. He let out a breath. "Risky? You know you can't sneak up on me," he said. "I know. I forgot." He let out a ragged breath and ran his hand through his hair. "What time is it?" he asked. "Seven."

He sighed and laid back down and closed his eyes. "It's too early for us to get up. The sun hasn't even set." I sat on the edge of Nick's bed. "Beau?" He opened his eyes. "Can I sleep in here?" He smiled and nodded. He moved over enough room for me and raised his arm. I laid down beside him and pulled the cover over me. He draped his arm over my side. Soon after, I heard his breaths slow and I knew he was asleep.

I closed my eyes and thought about the woman in my dreams. She seemed familiar, like I had meet her before, but I knew that I had never meet her. She also had and powerful aura to her; something I could detect, even not using my powers. I drifted off to sleep with Nick close by to keep me safe.

(10 pm)

I woke up to Nick getting out of the bed slowly. He was trying to back off of the bed without waking me. I sat up and Nick froze like a deer caught in headlights. I laughed. "Don't worry Beau. I needed to get up anyway." He relaxed and got off the bed. "I figured you could get a shower first and I'll eat and then we would switch," he said. I nodded. "Sounds good." I got out of the bed and went to my room and took my shower quickly so Nick would have some hot water. When I went downstairs, I saw that Nick had made me my favorite food, baked ranch chicken.

I wolfed it down and went to put on my new combat boots to get ready for us to leave. Nick came downstairs about five minutes later rubbing his hair with a towel. He threw the towel in the laundry basket and put on his socks and shoes. "Ready to go?" he asked grabbing the keys. I went to the refrigerator and grabbed my Coke Zero as I headed out the door. He closed the door behind us and locked it as I headed to the car.

Nick unlocked the door and I slide into the driver seat. I zoned out as Nick started the car and drove the car. I kept thinking about the woman in my dreams. She was SO familiar, but I couldn't remember who she was. It was like when you tried to remember the name of a celebrity when you see them in a movie, but can't remember their name.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Nick pulled sharply to the right and parked. He quickly turned off the car and leaped out. I leaped out with him and ran towards Nick's side of the car. "What did you see Nick?" He locked the door and started down the ally. "Gallu demons. Usually Sin patrols them." He manifested his favorite weapon, a long sword. I did the same.

There were a group of them and they had two females with them. The women we huddled close together as the demons circled them. Two of them lunged and bit the girls, they fell down instantly, convulsing as the change took place. I started to follow Nick into the fight when he stopped me. "Not now Risky. You haven't had any training against the Gallu demons." "Then I need get some hands on training Nick," I said angrily. He held up his hand. "Not now Risky. Promise me you'll stay."

"Nick…"

"Promise me!" he yelled. I screamed out in frustration and yelled, "Fine! I promise!" He kissed me on the cheek. "Stay." He ran to fight them. I hung back and watched like I promised. He was on fire. He was killing them left and right. I watched in amazement, but then my amazement was cut short. One of the girl who had been bitten, raised up and when she did, I realized that she was at Nick's back…which was unprotected.

I leaped into action, forgetting Nick's promise. Katra, Sin's wife, had been bitten by the Gulla and almost been turned into one. With Nick's Malachi powers, the Gulla would have a powerful weapon. I leaped on to her and held her down. Nick heard the commotion and turned to us. "Risky!" I turned to Nick to tell him to pay attention when I felt pain on my wrist . I looked back to the demon and saw blood on her lips. She smiled at me and spite in my face.

I leaped off of her and wiped the blood from my face. That's when the convulsion started. I felt like I was on fire. Like flames were licking my body. Close enough to feel the heat, but not to burn. That's when the pain turned up and felt myself blackout.

_Nick POV_

I heard a scream and a thud happen behind me as I was fighting the leader of the group. Damn it Risky. Why the hell don't you listen? I turned around to see her straddling one of the girls that had been bitten by the Gulla. "Risky!" She turned toward me, probably to yell at me, when I saw the Gulla bit her on her wrist. She jumped up shocked from the Gulla and staggered, obviously in shock. The shock, however, wore off quickly and she started screaming as the convulsions started.

I abandoned the leader and ran over to Risky. I scoped her into my arms. I then turned toward the leader, trying to keep calm so my Malachai powers didn't get the best of me. Risky needed me to keep calm and think rationally. He laughed and spoke to his minions, "Come on boys. We are done here." I turned away digusted and ran away and manifesting us at the same time. There was only one person I knew that could help us… Acheron Parthenopaeus

_Risska's POV_

I woke up in a beautiful garden, laying on my stomach. I got up and looked around, The garden had a special type of rose I had never seen before….they were pure black. I then realized that I was wearing a dress that I would NEVER wear. It was floor-length and it was a lavender color. It was light and billowy. I spun around in it like the preppy girls do in the movies. That's when I realized that I wasn't in my normal clothes or in the ally with Nick. The memories can back to me slamming into my brain like a jackhammer. I stopped spinning and held my head.

"The shock is catching up to you. It will pass in a moment," I heard a voice say behind me. I turned and gasped. The woman from my dream was standing at the entrance of the garden. She plucked on of the black roses from a bush and walked toward me. She slipped the rose behind my ear and caressed my face. "Oh Arisska, look how much you have grown."

"You're the woman from my dream!" I exclaimed. She nodded. "Yes, I visited you that night while you slept." "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the Atlantean goddess of Life, Death, and Wisdom Apollymi…and I am your mother."

A/N The way to pronounce Arisska is "Ack-riss-ka". What do you think of Apollymi being Risky's mom? :O

Also if anyone could kindly tell me the Atlantean word for mother because I could not remember it for the life of me. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Alright people, I just wanted to let you know that I will be starting school here come Monday and I wont be able to write stories as frequently as I would like due to me taking Honors classes in high school on top of major classes due to my school being a performing and visual arts school. I promise to update as much as I can and thanks to all of you for being awesome readers XD _

_(Nick's POV)_

I flashed into Acheron's domain where Acheron and Katra, his daughter, were talking. When they saw Risky thrashing in my arms, they ran over to help me. "What happened?" Katra said as Acheron took her from me. He took her over to a couch and set her down gently. Katra came to Acheron's side while I hung behind them. "Gulla demons. Demons that YOUR husband is suppose to be patrolling for his pantheon," I said with a venom lacing my words.

Next thing I knew, I was being slammed against the wall by Katra. She had her face close enough to mine for me to see the flames in her eyes. I snarled and flashed my Malachai form.

"Katra, Nick enough!" Acheron's voice said. Katra let go of me reluctantly. She went back over to Acheron as I rubbed my neck. "Could you do for Risky what you did for me when I was bitten?" Katra asked Acheron. He sighed. "Maybe, but like you, I would need someone to bond her to…"

"I'll do it," I said quickly. Acheron and Katra exchanged looks. "Nick do you realize what Sin and I have to go through everyday being bonded together like we are?" I shook my head. "I have to feed on Sin, and when I don't…" she looked away.

"Kat, do you feel what I feel?" Acheron said interrupting. Katra looked at Risky. "I don't, wait.." Acheron nodded. "Flash to your grandmother." She closed her eyes and I felt her powers trying to flash her to her destination.

"I can't. She's blocking me," she said frustrated. She looked at Acheron. "What if bonding her to Nick will do more harm than good. I mean, it's obvious that Apollymi is behind this," Katra told Acheron.

"Then we will have to trust your grandmother on this and let it play out," Acheron said. We all looked to where Risky was. She had stopped thrashing and was laying there serenely. I just hoped that Acheron and Katra were right.

(_Risska's POV)_

I stumbled a little. "You're my mother?" She nodded. "Apostolos, your brother, calls me Matera and I encourage you to do the same."

"Apostolos?" I asked.

"Please walk with me while we talk. Ever since Katra got married, I have not had much company." She held out her arm to me and I intertwined my arm around hers. She lead my down a path and we talked. "You may know my Apostolos by his mortal name, Acheron." I stopped. "Wait, Acheron is my brother?"

She nudged me to keep me walking. "Yes, Apostolos is you brother."

"But, my parents…"

"Technically your parents and yet, not."

"What does that even mean?" I asked hurt. I had been living my life and now to find out it was a lie.

"I decided that it was time to rebuild the Atlantean pantheon, slowly of course. So, I used my powers to blend your DNA with mine and one of the Chthonian Godkillers. I then tightly bounded your powers and placed you inside the human squire, Luna's womb, much like I did with your brother."

"But why? Why not let me grow up here?"

She sighed. "Because of the Greek pantheon. They would have killed you had they known about you, they still might, but Apostolos will train and protect you."

She stopped. "Here, I want you to have this." She put something in my hand. It was a necklace with a pendent on it. It was a peace sign with a long sword going through it diagonally and an arrow diagonally the other way.

"What is this for?" I asked. She took it out of my hand and slipped it on my neck. "It is your symbol. Your symbol as the Atlantean Goddess of War and Peace."

"Doesn't that negates each other?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Peace can not be achieved without war. And now, my child, it is time for you to return to your brother." She hugged me and kissed me on my cheek.

"Why does this feel like we won't see each other again?" I asked. She sighed. "Because Arisska, when I created you, I used some of your brother Chthonian powers to infuse them into you, so you are bonded to him. He can not visit me unless he is ready to end the world, which when I return you powers to you, you will not be able to visit me as well."

I embraced her. Although I did not know her that well, I knew it was going to hurt me not being able to visit my true mother. She stepped back. "Alright Arisska, this is going to hurt…a lot. When you return to Apostolos, explain to him all that happened and tell him to take you to the Greek pantheon. He will know what to do." She embraced me. "Goodbye Arisska." and then I felt pain, go through my entire body again and I screamed before I blacked out.

_(Nick's POV)_

We jumped up when we heard Risky screaming. I ran to her side. She leaped up and embraced me. She started to cry against me. "Risky. It's ok. You're ok." She sat up and wiped her eyes. I noticed something around her neck. "Risky, what is this?"

She told us of where she was while she was unconscious and what had occurred. When she finished, she turned to Acheron. "She told me to tell you to take me to the Greek pantheon and that you would know what to do."

"No way. They would kill her once they found out who she was," I said angrily.

"I don't think my mother would throw Risky into a situation where she would get killed, but on thing is certain, you need to be trained before you can go before the Greek pantheon," Acheron said.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Acheron made a face. "What?" I asked.

"Nick, you can't go with her. She needs to be able to focus on her training and with you there…"

"I think that is Risky's choice," I said interrupting. I waited for Risky to agree but when I looked at her she was trying not to look at me. "Risky? Your agreeing with him?"

"Yes because he's right," she said.

I got up. "I can see where I'm not needed."

I heard her call my name before I flashed out of the life of the woman I loved like a wolf with his tail between his legs.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N I'm SO sorry for not writing for AWHILE, but the reason I am able to write now is because I just had three tests today so I don't have anything to study for. So here we go._

I felt myself fall to my knees. Nick. Gone. I let it soak in and when it did, fury replaced pain.

"DAMN YOU NICK!" I screamed at empty space Nick had left. Of course he would act this way. When ever he didn't get his way he would pout. Has been doing it since we were kids.

"Risky? Risky?"

I looked at Acheron. He had a look of concern on his face.

"Do you want to wait on the training?" he asked. I rose.

"No. I think it would be the wisest thing for us to do is train," I said standing to my full height that made me still look like a kid next to Acheron. I guess the height genes skipped me.

He held out his hand. I took it knowing we were going to be flashed somewhere. He flashed us out of his house and onto some strange island.

I looked around. "What are we doing here? Is this where you're going to train me?"

Acheron looked toward the water and pointed as a huge wave rose. "No, that's who is going to train you."

I looked and I saw a man surfing in the waves. He was wearing loud Hawaiian shirt and matching trunks. I looked at Acheron.

"THAT'S who is going to train me? Why I don't just go pick up a Goth at Hot Topic while I'm at it? Then we would have a matching set," I said.

Acheron laughed and looked back toward the waves. "I know he doesn't look like much but he's the best. He taught me all that I know," he said deep in thought. I figured he was remembering the good times, so I turned to look back at the man.

If he taught Acheron all that he knew, then he must be great.

Acheron manifested a surfboard. "Stay here," he told me. He then paddled the board toward the water.

I sighed and sat down on the sand while I waited for Acheron. I saw Acheron swim toward the man and talked with him for awhile. It looked like they argued for awhile and from the looks of it, the man gave in. I saw Acheron point to a wave before pointing to the shore. He and the man rode a wave before dragging their surfboards toward where I was sitting.

I stood up and brush the sand off of me as they approached. Acheron and the man put their surfboards on the sand and walked toward me. Acheron stood between us.

"Risky, this is Savitar. Sav, I'm sure my mother has already told you about Risky."

Savitar nodded. "She wanted to discuss of releasing Risky's powers and informed me of who she was and told me I would be training her." He paused and looked at me. I jumped back. His irises grew and flashed to silver then back again.

"She's very powerful Acheron," He said still keeping his eyes on me. I looked at Acheron. He was looking between me and Savitar. He light of realization went through his eyes but then died out. He then started making small talk with Savitar.

I allowed myself to tune them out. I kept thinking about Nick and how tense Savitar and Acheron were. The next thing I knew, Savitar's fist came toward me. I ducked in time and went to go hit him in the stomach, but he grabbed my foot and twisted it to where I fell onto the ground.

Acheron helped me up. I turned on Savitar. "What the hell was that?"

He looked at me levelly. "I told you, your training started now. You were too busy with your own thoughts to pay attention. That'll get you killed…or killed again," he said coolly.

I gave him the stare-down. He shrugged. "Better get use to it." I looked at Acheron who was just standing by. I sighed and prepared myself for the long training ahead.

**Two Years Later**

I walked into the bar know as Sanctuary. I hadn't stepped in here since before I was turned a Dark-Hunter and I figured that everyone thought I had died. The band was on stage doing a sound-check before the human customers arrived. I went up to one of the people I knew from way back.

"Hey Byree."

She turned and smiled. "Hey Risky!" She came from around the corner and gave me a huge hug. The only reason I felt it is because Byree is a Were-Hunter, her full name being Byree Lykos, an Arcadian Were. Being an Arcadian, she was born a human and was only able to access her wolf form when she reached puberty.

She stood back and held me at arms length. "So where have you been mon âme soeur

?" My soul sister.

We sat down at the counter and I explained what had occurred over the past two years.

"So let me get this straight, you're are the Atlantean Goddess of War and Peace?"

I laughed. "According to Apollymi. So do you have an rooms I can hole up in until I can find an apartment."

"OF COURSE!" she said. She reached behind the counter and pulled out a room key.

"You should totally listen to the band. I booked them after hearing in The Square."

"Umm…"

"Please, Risky? Please?" she said begging.

I sighed. "Let me get a shower first."

She squealed. "Yes! And I have the perfect thing for you to wear!"

I sighed and got off the stool and hugged Byree. "Thanks Ree."

She returned my hug. I walked to where I knew the rooms would be located. When I got to my room, 103, I wasn't surprise on how small it was. Most people stayed only for a night or two so they had only the necessities for these rooms. Longer residents like Wren and his mate Maggie tended to get the larger rooms.

I went into the bathroom and took a long shower, scrubbing my skin raw. I held up my necklace my mother had given me two years ago when I found out that I was something bigger than a Dark-Hunter but a goddess in my own right.

I let go of my necklace and turned off the water. I grabbed the towel beside the tub and wrapped it around myself. When I went back into the living room, there was a simple black tank top and a lacy black ankle length skirt with a pair of combat boots.

I chuckled at Byree. She always knew my personal style. I blow-dried my hair and changed. I touch my necklace at my throat. I grabbed a messenger bag that Byree had left with the clothes and walked out the door.

The deserted club from earlier had been replaced with dozes upon dozens of people. Some sober, some drunk, and some wayyyy out there. I laughed and found my way toward the bar where Byree was.

"So where is this amazing band?" I asked her screaming over the crowd of people talking.

She pointed toward the stage. "Here they are now."

The band started off with some slow songs. Byree was right. They rocked. Byree handed me a Pepsi. I thanked her and continued watching in wonder.

My rapture was cut short though. I had turned around to ask Byree for another Pepsi when I heard the band's singer that they had a guy who wanted to sing a song for the one he loved. That's when I heard his voice.

"Yeah, so this is a song for a girl that I hurt and hurt badly. I just hope she listens."

I turned around toward the stage. He was standing on the stage, looking straight at me. He turned and nodded to the band who started playing.

If you only knew

I'm hanging by a thread

The web I spin for you

If you only knew

I'd sacrifice my beating

Heart before I'd lose you

I still hold onto the letters

You returned

I swear I've lived and learned

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep

Without you next to me I

Toss and turn like the sea

If I drown tonight, bring me

Back to life

Breathe your breath in me

The only thing that I still believe

In is you, if you only knew

If you only knew

How many times I counted

All the words that went wrong

If you only knew

How I refuse to let you go,

Even when you're gone

I don't regret any days I

Spent, nights we shared,

Or letters that I sent

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep

Without you next to me I

Toss and turn like the sea

If I drown tonight, bring me

Back to life

Breathe your breath in me

The only thing that I still believe

In is you, if you only knew

If you only knew

If you only knew

I still hold onto the letters

You returned

You help me live and learn

It's 4:03 and I can't sleep

Without you next to me I

Toss and turn like the sea

If I drown tonight, bring me

Back to life

Breathe your breath in me

The only thing that I still believe

In is you, believe in is you

I still believe in you

Oh, if you only knew

He bowed his head, breathing hard. "I love you Risky."

A/N: song is "If Only You Knew" By Shinedown.

2. I am thinking about starting another story based on the Hunger Games series, so if you are interested, I'll post that information.

3. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL READERS!


	9. Chapter 9

I turned to Byree. She had an all-knowing smile on her face. Nick got off stage with everyone in the bar cheering him on. He walked over to me trying to figure out if I was going to bolt or not. When he saw me reach behind me and grabbed my Pepsi, he relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He motioned toward Byree. "Ree called. Can we talk? Please?"

I put down my Pepsi. Should I let him in my life again? Or should I avoid this from happening again? I made my decision and got up and walked away. I heard Nick following but I just kept walking toward my room.

"Risky! Risky!" Nick called to me. I was almost to my room when Nick grabbed my wrist and turned me towards him.

"Risky!"

"WHAT NICK? YOU ALREADY HURT ME WHEN YOU DECIDED TO ACT LIKE A CHILD! WHAT ELSE CAN I DO FOR YOU?" I screamed, a tear coming from my eyes.

"This," he said before he pulled me toward me and kissed me. I didn't know what to do. Nick and I had always been friends. I had had romantic feelings for him but I never thought he had returned them…until now. I relaxed and kissed him back.

We soon came back up for air. He wiped the tear from my cheek. "You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that," he said smiling.

I looked down. "Then why didn't you? Why did you run off like that?" I said pushing him on his chest to put him at arms length.

He sighed. "I admit I overreacted. I was hurt that you would rather have Acheron train you and you didn't even want me there to support you. I sort of felt betrayed."

I pulled him towards me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I looked up at him. "It's because of feelings like that being the reason I didn't want you there while I was training."

He laughed. "So are we good?"

I nodded and placed my head on his chest. "I missed you."

We were lying on my bed, just being alone with the world, when what tomorrow was dawned on me.

"Nick?" I asked seeing in if he was awake.

"Yeah Risk?"

"Tomorrow Acheron planned on presented me to the Greek pantheon."

I heard his heart skip a beat. "Is that so?"

"Yes and I was wondering…if you would be my consort." I knew how much of a big step this would be. Acheron told me that whoever I picked as my consort, I would be putting them in danger but they would have the power of the Atlantean pantheon behind them.

He kissed my forehead. "Of course."

I relaxed and put my head back on his chest, enjoying what time I had left before I labeled myself, and Nick, as human targets.

"So you know the plan?" Acheron said.

I nodded. Nick was next to me with his arm around my waist. "Is Tori coming too?" I asked.

Acheron nodded. I nodded and took a deep breath. "Well, we better go."

Acheron came and stood beside me. He place his arm around my waist so I was the in the middle. He placed his other arm around Tori. I closed my eyes as I felt Acheron drawing up his power to flash us to Olympus. When I opened my eyes, we where outside the huge, pearl white doors of Olympus' meeting room.

I looked at Acheron and Nick. "Ready?"

They nodded. I held out my hand and willed the doors open. The doors swung open quickly. I had had heard murmuring while I was outside the doors, but as we strolled in, silence fell upon the room.

Some gods hissed at my disrespect; other just sat there in silence, studying me. I walked arm in arm with Nick, my pure white dress billowing behind me; my necklace, MY symbol dangling at my throat. Let them scoff at my existence; but it is MY right to live.

We walked up to where Zeus was in a discussion with his bastard son, Apollo. Artemis was to Apollo's right, silent. They turned to us; wondering who would dare interrupt their conversation. When they saw who it was, fury marred Zeus' face.

"How DARE you walk into MY meeting room and interrupt our event. Who do you think you are?"

I laughed. "Well, where do I begin? For many years, I was known as RIsska, Risk, or Risky the Dark-Hunter Squire. Two years ago, I was Risska the Dark-Huntress, but now? Who am I to label what I am, so I allowed the Atlantean goddess Apollymi do that for me. You remember her correct?" I said.

I looked around the room and saw fury among many of the gods when I mentioned Apollymi's name; I even see Artemis pale…A LOT. Interesting enough, the god, Ares, has an all-knowing look upon his face. Like he knows who I am, what I am, and why I am here. I keep an eye on him.

"Get to your point; I haven't got all day!" Zeus roared.

I laughed. "The point is that Apollymi has seen fit to rebuild the Atlantean pantheon and I am the result of it."

Apollo laughed. "Are you saying that you are the brain child of Apollymi? Of the same pantheon that she wiped out because they tried to kill a little brat?"

I laughed. "No what I'm saying is that I am like Acheron. Apollymi is my mother of sorts and my father is Savitar, as you all know is a VERY powerful Chthonian Godkiller. But here is the reason I am here today; I am here to place a warning. I was killed by someone and I have a feeling it was someone within the Greek pantheon. The Atlantean pantheon will NOT take attacks lying down anymore. We will defend ourselves…and our consorts."

Apollo and Zeus laughed loudly. "What god in their right mind would agree to be the consort to a half-breed brat?"

Nick stepped forward. "I would."

Many of the gods paled. Apollo raised his brow. "So the half-breed and the ultimate bounty. What a pair."

I brushed my hair out of my face. "Just know this Apollo. I, Arisska Blaze, Atlantean Goddess of War and Peace renounce any attachment to the Greek pantheon. Any god from the Greek pantheon will be treated as an enemy unless proven otherwise."

Nick, Acheron, and Tori stepped forward and repeat what I said, exchanging my titles for theirs. By the time were done, Zeus was fuming. I turned around to walk away from the chamber, signaling that I had said my piece when I heard a cry but I saw it before many of the gods. I redirected the bolt of energy Apollo sent at me.

Before he knew it, I was over to where Apollo was seated and I had grabbed him by the throat and slammed him upon the marble floor. Many gods readied their weapons to help Apollo, but Zeus. He was interested in what I was going to do.

I got my face close to Apollo's. "Now listen here Sunny-Boy, for one, that was the most cowardly thing to do. At least give me some sort of warning, Secondly, my father taught me ALL things I would need to be a successful Chthonian Godkiller. I can AND will strip you of you powers and give them to a more deserving person. Thirdly, you're on my shit list. For the record, that's not a good place to be." I released his throat and walked back to where Nick was.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked him, a smile upon my face.

He nodded. Acheron and Tori flashed out first. I wrapped my arm around Nick's waist. I looked at Zeus. "Heed my warning, Zeus," I said before flashing us to Nick's house.

I embraced Nick and kissed him passionately. He grinned. "Have I ever told you that you so beautiful when you're angry?"

I laughed. "I know."


	10. Chapter 10

_Savitar's POV_

"Do you, Nicholas Ambrosius Gautier, take, Risska Alethea Blaze, to be you're lawfully wedded wife?" Acheron asked Nick.

Nick nodded. "I do."

Acheron turned to Risky. "And do you, Risska Alethea Blaze, take, Nicholas Ambrosius Gautier to be your lawfully husband?"

She smiled and nodded. "I do."

"Then Nick, you may kiss your bride."

He laughed. "About damn time." He then pulled a laughing Risky into his arms and kissed her deeply which earned him a wolf whistle from Talon.

I laughed at my daughter and son-in-law. The music then came on and everyone started to move the chairs so the wedding guests could dance on the lawn. As I was about to ask Risky for a father-daughter dance, the _sefa_ in my pocket grew warm. I knew who was calling without even looking. Guess the dance would have to wait.

I went up to Risky. "I have to go Risky. Your mother's calling and we both know she hates to be kept waiting."

She nodded and hugged me. "Tell her I love her and miss her. Thanks for coming Sav…Dad."

I nodded. She wasn't use to calling me dad due to the fact I didn't tell her that I was her father until way after her training. I turned to Nick.

"Treat her right Malachi."

He nodded. "Is there any doubt?"

I looked into his eyes. Truth was the only thing that I saw. I flashed out into the domain of Apollymi, Risska's mother. She was standing with her back to me, looking into her _sefa_.

"You know, I would like to have danced with my daughter on her wedding day," I said putting venom into my tone.

"Was she beautiful?" she asked with a sad tone, something I never heard in Apollymi. She must have really be hurting over not be able to hold her daughter since she gave Risska her powers back.

"Yes."

She wiped a tear away and turned to me. "Why did you tell her that you were her father Savitar? Do you know how much danger that puts her in?"

My voice grew in anger. "Just as much declaring herself in front out the Greek pantheon that she is your daughter. Acheron has many enemies. Don't you think they will be after her as well?"

"You underestimate our daughter's abilities Savitar. She has the DNA of not only us, but she also has part of Acheron's powers. She'll be fine."

I mulled that over. "You're right. Do want to see her wedding?"

She nodded and I pulled out the _sefa_ that showed the entire wedding. I saw Apollymi's face light up when I gave it to her. I flashed out so she could have her privacy.

_Risska's POV_

I rolled over in my bed to face Nick. "I love you Nick."

He rubbed his hand up and down my arms. "And I love you."

I moved closer to him and fell asleep in his arms.

_CRASH!_

I jumped awake. I looked at the clock and saw that it read 2:00. Someone was downstairs. I moved out of Nick's arms and opened the doors. I moved down the stairs and manifested a long sword. I listened hard for any movement to indicate if the intruder was human or Damion.

When I got to the last step, I looked into the living room and saw the back of a woman with long blond, almost white, hair. She was looking at the picture of me and Nick, stroking it.

"Put the picture down, and turn around slowly. She looked up from the picture. She put it down and turned slowly toward me like I said. I gasped when I saw her. She had three scars, scars that must have been VERY deep when they were made, across her face. That wasn't what shocked me. She was…me.


	11. Chapter 11

I raised my sword. "Who in the hell are you and why in the _hell _do you look like me?"

She scoffed. "Do you really have to ask that question Arisska?"

I stared long and hard at her. I didn't want to believe it, but it, she was me. "What future are you from?"

She ran her fingers through her blond hair. "A hard future. A future that I am no longer known as Risska, but by my human middle name of Alethea."

I saw pain in her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"To give a warning. You can't save everyone. There comes a time when you have to let people go and move on. Don't let it consume you."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "I've said more than I should."

"No. Tell me."

"I'm sorry." She vanished in a burst of dark light.

Damn. Why does everyone do that? I threw the sword on my couch and head back up the stairs. Whatever it was could wait until tomorrow.

_Council Room of Olympus_

"The council has come to an order. We have amongst us the leader of the Damions , Stryker and his queen, Zephyra. We have come to this alliance to discuss the Atlantean Goddess Arisska and her mate, the Malachi, Nick Gautier," Hermes announced to the council of the twelve main gods before taking his seat at the long table. Zeus and Stryker sat across from each other as speakers of their respective races. Zephyra sat to Stryker's right, her hand on her dagger incase the Olympians betrayed them.

"So you propose that we kill the Malachi and his mate," Stryker said mulling it over.

Zeus nodded. "She is Savitar's daughter which means she has the power to kill us all. Not only that but she is the sister to Acheron and daughter to Apollymi. If we allow the Atlantean pantheon to rebuild, then they will kill us all."

"It seems, Father, that you forget that the Malachi is impossible to kill. If he is impossible, then think of how hard it would be to kill Arisska," Artemis said rising.

Zeus's voice rose in anger. "And YOU daughter, seem to forget that you have no voice on council matters anymore since none of this would be happening if you had not brought her back as one of your damn Dark-Hunters."

Artemis stared down Zeus. "You will be the death of us all." She turned with her dress billowing behind her and walked out of the hall.

"There may be a way to kill the Malachi," Zephyra spoke up.

All eyes turned to her. "Explain Zephyra."

She snapped her fingers and ragged man in chains appeared. "This is Jared. He is a Sepherii, the ONLY thing that could kill the Malachi," she said with a smug look.

Everyone started whispering that they had what they need, the answer on how to kill the Malachi. Apollo's voice rang out. "What do you want in exchange?" Everyone fell silence at that.

"Whatever do you mean?" she said smugly.

"Nothing this big comes without a price. What's yours?" Apollo said.

Zephyra and Stryker exchanged a look. He nodded. She turned to face the council. "The curse lifted from our race. That is our price."

Zeus rubbed his chin in thought. "Apollo, since you inflicted your children with the curse, then it's your choice to make."

Apollo thought long and hard. "The death of the Malachi and his mate is more important than the feud. Your request is granted. I release you from your curse."

A bright light surrounded Stryker and Zephyra. They knew, deep down, that Damions everywhere were feeling the same effect.

Zephyra turned to Jared. "Do you want your freedom Jared?"

He nodded. "More than anything."

She snapped her fingers and the chains were replaced with battle armor and Jared's sword. "Then kill the Malachi."

He nodded. "Then we will all have to work together. I can't take on the Malachi and hold myself off against the Atlantean goddess. That will have to be your job."

Zephyra nodded. "As long as the Malachi's blood is spilt at my feet, then that can be arranged."

Zeus looked around the table. "Then we are in agreeance? At dawn, we will attack the Malachi and his mate." Everyone nodded. "Who will fight the Atlantean?"

Apollo, Ares, Stryker, and Zephyra all raised their hands.

Zeus nodded. "Then we attack at dawn."

One by one the gods disappeared, all of them a part of a soon to be bloodshed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Risska, Risska. Are you ok?" Nick was waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my trance.

"Yeah…It's just, well, I have a bad feeling," I said slipping my arm around his waist. We went over to our screen door to look at the sunrise. We both enjoyed the beauty of sunrises.

"Everything will be fine Risky. I think your threat was effective," He pulled me in and kissed me deeply. We pulled away and turned to look out the door. "Look at that beauty. I could die happy between you and seeing that sunrise."

"That could be arranged," we heard behind us. We turned to see a man decked out in battle armor. He leaped in a fury onto Nick. Punches were thrown and Nick shifted into his Malachi form. They were making a mess of the house. Nick punched off his helmet and I saw who it was. Jared, the only person that could kill Nick.

I shifted into my second form. It was a mixture of my parentage and it even had me terrified. My skin was a deep blue. Red sigils appeared on my skin, all of them reading names of my love ones, dead and alive. My nails grew along with the wings that sprouted from my back. Horns grew out of my raven black hair. I went to leap at Jared when another force knocked me away. I leaped up to see it was Zephyra, Stryker's queen.

"Zephyra," I growled in my demon voice. I ran over to the couch where the sword from last night laid. I grabbed it and leaped at Zephyra. She pulled out her own sword and deflected my direct blow.

"So where's your bastard husband Zephyra?" I asked jokingly dealing blow after blow. I winced in pain as her sword made a deep wound across my face. That was going to scar.

"Right over here," I heard from behind me. I ducked as Stryker went to leap at me to try to decapitate me. Zephyra moved silently out of his way so he didn't crash into her. He landed on both of his feet. I changed my long sword into a two sided blade staff.

They charged at me and I held them off but for every blow I made, two came my way. I sensed two more presences appeared into our house. This time it was god auras and I had a good idea who they were. I kicked off the ground and used my wings to keep off the ground. I had an aerial view and saw it was Apollo and Ares. I could keep Stryker and Zephyra off of me but all four? It was suicide but I dove into it.

I manifested a bow onto my back while I held them off. They got two more deep wounds to my face when Zephyra finally got into my defense. She knocked me into the wall. They were standing over me when I heard the most painful thing I had ever heard in my life: Nick's scream of pain.

I screamed and when I did, a pulse of energy knocked them away from me. I didn't think it was that bad, but they flashed out. For Stryker or Zephyra to run from a fight, they must have been really hurt. I leaped up and regretted doing it. The blood loss made me woozy.

I sifted back into my human form and went into the kitchen and grabbed a towel and press it to my head. I then remembered that Nick was hurt and stumbled up the stairs to where he and Jared had been fighting.

At the top of the steps, there was a path of blood that leads to our bedroom. I ran into the room and fell to my knees. I felt a pain that started in my chest and spreaded outward. I felt tears rise. I dragged myself to where Nick, my beautiful Nick laid, dead. His eyes were open, glazed over. I held his head in my lap and rocked back and forth.

"Nick! Damn you! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME HERE! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME!" my voice breaking along with my heart. One last pain went through my heart and I felt backness.

_Alethea's POV_

I stood in front of Nick's and Risska's bodies. He was laying dead on the ground. She was sitting Indian style. The wounds and her eyes glowed bright blue. She was comatose, in a state between this world and death. Almost like the astral plane. "Oh Risky. Why didn't you listen?" I whispered.

"How long will she be this way?"

I turned to see Savitar from my timeline. I turned back to Risska and sighed. "One, maybe two thousand years. She then she will wake up from the trance and have no mercy." I wiped away the tear I didn't know that had formed.

I looked up with realization. "Maybe I didn't go back far enough. Maybe I need to go back to when Nick and I were kids…"

"No Arisska. You know that that time wasn't meant to be meddled," he said.

I cringed at my name. I nodded over to Risky. "I can't stand myself. She was the reason Nick didn't survive. Maybe the fourteen- year- old me can protect him."

I vanished out, hearing Savitar calling me. This time it would be different. I thought killing myself and awaking my powers earlier would protect Nick, but all it did was kill him earlier than the original timeline. Like I said, it would be different. It'll be different…

_A/N So we are at the end of this story my friends. We can though, have a story continuing this if you so wish it. Just let me know if a second one should happen because I know what direction I want it to go. Thanks. _

_-TheDoctorRowanaRisska_


	13. Chapter 13

So many of you asked and so I gave you what you asked for. I created a sequel to this story. The name of it is Change the Fate's design. I classified it under a crossover of the Dark-Hunters series and the Chronicles of Nick series because…well, you'll see. Happy Reading.

-TheDoctorRowanaRisska


End file.
